


Don't Be Afraid to Come Dancing

by writethisway



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Accepted!, Daniel's angsty!, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, The SSR agents are all there for each other, headcanon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethisway/pseuds/writethisway
Summary: Operation Teatime?” Daniel says, confused.“For when someone’s having serious trouble with his love life. Came up with it after Jacobs laughed at his gal who was saying something serious, and she left him. Came into the office, and broke down. We all helped him out. You were in San Francisco at the time.”Or Daniel's anxious, and the guys all try to help him out.





	Don't Be Afraid to Come Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Marvel. 
> 
> The title comes from this song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AEeH5OkjeIY

Daniel was frustrated. 

Angie and Jack wanted to go to The Downbeat with Peggy and Daniel, which was famous for their food. And their dance floor. And Daniel couldn’t dance. 

He would like to go, that’s for sure, but he definitely was not looking forward to being babysat by the poor girl who had to sit down and talk to him. 

But he couldn’t say no to Peggy, how could he? He was madly in love with her, and she had him wrapped around her finger. 

But dancing? He hadn’t danced since he lost his leg. 

He pulls a face and sighs, fiddling with his pen in the middle of the meeting. 

“Chief? You okay?” He hears Baxter say. 

“Fine, Baxter.” He sighs. 

Baxter looks at Rose and then back at Daniel. “You don’t look fine.” He says. 

Daniel sighs. “I’m going on a date later today, that will end up with dancing.” 

“Can’t dance?” Baxter says, quirking his eyebrow. 

Daniel taps his crutch. “This always gets in the way of things, and then I usually end up being babysat,” He grumbles.

Baxter looks at Rose. “Rose, should we call Operation Teatime?” 

“Do we need it? This isn’t too bad…” Rose looks between them. 

“Better safe than sorry.” He shrugs.

“On it,” Rose says going out of the room and gathering up all the agents.

“Operation Teatime?” Daniel says, confused. 

“For when someone’s having serious trouble with his love life. Came up with it after Jacobs laughed at his gal who was saying something serious, and she left him. Came into the office, and broke down. We all helped him out. You were in San Francisco at the time.” 

Daniel rolls his eyes. “This is completely different!” 

“So, tell us what’s going on!” 

“First off, why’s it called Operation teatime?” 

“A guy messes up, he’s in scalding hot water, and what do you dump in scalding hot water?” 

Daniel rolls his eyes, stands, and grabs his crutch before following Baxter out to the bullpen. “Earl Grey, one sugar. Fine. I’ll come out.” 

All the agents, including Rose, stand around Baxter’s desk, while Baxter leads them out. “All right! We have a somewhat Operation teatime.” Rose says.

“Somewhat?” Jacobs says, raising his eyebrows. 

“We called it, but it’s not too serious. Now, Chief here has a date with Carter.” Baxter says.

All the agents look at each other. “Okay, and?” Fisher says. 

“At The Downbeat,” Baxter says. 

“And I can’t dance,” Daniel says. “And I’m not looking forward to another awkward evening,” He adds bitterly. 

“Wait,” Fisher says. “How long has it been since you’ve danced?” 

“November 1944.” He shrugs. 

“Bullshit.” 

“Nope. USO Canteen in Belgium.” He sighs as he watches the office look at each other. 

“Okay, everyone calm down,” Rose says. “If you don’t like staying back, then can’t we figure out how he can still dance?” 

“Dance with the crutch? We could figure that out. Your jiving days might be over, but you can still dance.” Baxter says, to the nods of the SSR. 

Jacobs yells, “Music?” 

Baxter nods and Jacobs turns on the radio. Soon, the voice of the Peter Sivo band fills the bullpen. 

“Okay, ready? This is a somewhat slow song, so you should be fine. Rose? You okay standing in for Peggy?” Baxter says, turning to Rose. 

“I’m fine with it.” She smiles and goes to meet Daniel. 

“Okay, so you know how to dance kinda, Chief?” 

“I know where hands go, it’s just being able to,” Daniel says. He meets Rose and putting his right hand on her waist and holding her left hand with his crutch dangling, and starts swaying back and forth. 

“I bet we can do better than this,” Rose says while swaying with him. 

Baxter nods as Daniel and Rose sway together. “Yeah, I think we can too,” Baxter says. 

“Chief? Maybe try dancing without your crutch?” Fisher says. 

“Without it?” Daniel says shocked. 

“Why not?” Fisher shrugs.

Rose and Baxter shrug. “Yeah, try it without, what’s the harm?” Baxter says.

Daniel snarks, “I could fall.” 

“Rose, you can support him, right?” Baxter says. 

“Shouldn’t be a problem, just get someone behind him though, just in case.” Rose nods, still swaying with him. 

“Jacobs?” Baxter asks. 

“On it,” Jacobs says, moving behind Daniel, as Daniel puts the crutch next to him, and steadies himself before taking a few hesitant steps forward and holding Rose close and starts swaying with her again. 

Rose and Baxter nod. “I like this better Rose, do you?” 

“Much.” She nods. 

“But what if Peggy wants me to dip her or anything like that?” 

“Okay, then let’s try that. Spin her.” Fisher says. 

Daniel lifts his arm and spins Rose under him before dancing again. A new, faster song comes on and Daniel tries to side step to the beat and hums a little to the music. 

Rose smiles and keeps up with him. “Chief, you don’t have two left feet.” 

“Well, one of them is wooden,” He quips back.

The office starts laughing and Daniel smiles and laughs with them as he spins her again, before trying to dip her. 

Which ends up with him barely dipping her and him slowly bringing her up.

Thompson comes in and looks around noticing everything that’s happening “What the hell?” 

“Just practicing for our double date tonight. Don’t wanna muck it up.” Daniel shrugs. 

Thompson nods slowly and sighs. “Just meet us there at 7 with Peggy.” 

“Yes, sir.” Daniel sarcastically says. “Now back to work everyone, it may be Friday, but it’s still a workday.” He chuckles. 

Variations of “Yes Chief.” were heard throughout the office as Thompson and Rose make their way downstairs, and Daniel makes his way back to his office, smiling as the radio waves drift through to his office. He thanked his lucky stars for his agents, who were always looking out for each other, even when it seemed like the littlest things.


End file.
